What Are We?
by snowykendrick-relations
Summary: Playing off Reamy in the Season 2B chapter. What will happen if Karma really isn't out of the picture. R&R Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so basically I had to write this after the Season 2b trailer that was release yesterday. I only just saw it and I am going absolutely insane. Basically this plays of the clip where Amy tells Reagan that she has feelings for Karma… Lots and Lots of drama :) Enjoy**

** (P.s don't only anything. All things are MTV's show Faking it) **

* * *

_I woke and she was right next to me. Our faces an inch apart. So close. I could feel her breath against me. Strands of her hair fell over my face. We just stared at each other. Something about being right there with Karma felt like home. A place that I've been a million times before but yet I've forgotten how comfortable it was._

_'Come on we've got to go.' She spoke softly. She broke whatever moment was occurring and moved away. 'Get up you lazy butt.' She exited my room._

* * *

'Hey Shrimp girl, you ok?' Reagan's voice led me out of my thoughts.

'Oh yeah I'm fine.' The relationship between Reagan and I have been rocky lately. Too many people are coming in between us. First Karma, then Felix and then Karma again. But I love Reagan. I know I love her. Just-

'Are you sure? You seem way too distracted.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Amy I spent the last 10 minutes trying to make out with you.' She gave me a look. _How did I not realise that?!_

'Oh I'm sorry. I promise. All yours.' I smiled and pulled her closer. Our lips touched but this time it was Reagan who pulled away. 'What?'

'I'm going to regret asking this, but it's Karma isn't it?'

'What?! Pfft. No.'

'Amy. Seriously. I see it. I see it when she walks into a room or whenever you're together.'

'She's my best friend.'

'I'm giving you one chance. One chance to tell me what is going on.'

_I couldn't tell her. Could I?_

'I. I.' I let a pause linger between us which was the worst mistake ever. It made things even more difficult. 'I'm starting to have feelings for her again.'

Reagan looked away. She didn't speak. She didn't even make a sound. Ten minutes had passed.

'Say something.' She still had her body facing away from me. 'Reagan. Please look at me and say something.'

When she turned to look at me what I saw shattered my heart into pieces. Her cheeks were red and puffy. Her make up running down her face and tears were falling like silent rain.

'What do you want me to say?' she speech was broken up.

'I don't know. Something.'

'Like how hearing that felt more painful then I thought possible? How clearly despite everything that has happened and everything that we've been through it's amounted to nothing, at least to you. How-'

'That's not true. We are not nothing. We will never be nothing.'

'Then what are we Amy? What are we?'

'We're…'

'You can't even finish that sentence can you?'

'We are Amy and Reagan. We are together.'

'How can we be when there is someone else in the picture? It's not exactly how relationships work.'

'I know but-'

'Just stop. I can't keep listening to you lie to my face. I knew there was always something between you two and yet I was still stupid enough to get in the way.'

'Hey you are not in the way. Reagan. I love you.'

'If you loved me, you wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else.' She kissed me. This kiss felt final. The beginning of the end. My breaking point. Tears were streaming down my cheeks when Reagan pulled away.

'No please.' I begged.

'I don't want this to be the end.' Her tone was hushed.

'It doesn't have to be.'

'Doesn't it? What else is there?'

'Us.'

'Us + Karma.'

'Reagan.'

'I need air.' She stood up and wiped away more tears. She composed herself the best she could.

'Don't leave like this. This isn't the end of our story. This can't be.'

She stood there. The emotions that flashed across her face were impossible to read.

'It won't be.' She finally said after what felt like a thousand years. Her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her.

'Huh?' I was confused. Relieved but confused.

'I'll fight. I'll fight for you Amy.' Her voice was slowing increasing with volume. It seemed that the more she spoke the more sure she was. 'I know how I feel about you. I want you in every way. I know what I want. And I'm pretty stubborn if you haven't noticed. I want what I want and I won't rest until you are mine. All of you.' I tried to grab her hand. 'No. Not like this. I know that you probably only feel obligated to touch me, to hold me because I am saying all of this but I want you to touch me, to kiss me, to tell me you love me because you feel it and you want it. Not like this.' She walked towards to door.

'Rea-'

'See you in the next chapter shrimp girl.'

* * *

**I also have an alternative way of how that conversation would have played out. Tell me if you want me to write it in the next chapter or maybe as a new story? Do you guys want this story to keep going? I don't know lots of questions haha Review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH I know I haven't undated in a while :O Don't kill me haha. Anyway I'm sorry. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

I may or may not have cried myself asleep after Reagan left… Ok fine I did. I don't know what to do with all my feelings. I don't even understand them. I woke up and stared the roof of my bedroom. I rolled over and checked my phone. No messages from anybody. I called Reagan first and it went to voicemail.

_'Sorry I can't come to the phone at the moment but I'll be sure to get back to you. If this is Amy then I'm decided you need space but don't think it's the last you've heard from me.'_

My heart felt like it got punched through my chest. WHY?! Why couldn't Karma just go away? I have Reagan and I love her. It actually scares me how much I love Reagan. But then again what would I do if Karma left. I couldn't. We are going to grow old together and get matching picket-fenced houses next to each other. Next I called Karma.

'_Heyo What's up?'_

_'Heyo? You can't English anymore?'_

_'I can just trying something different. Clearly not your thing.'_

_'What are you doing tonight? Everyone is gone for the weekend because of some high priority Lauren related issue. I need a Girls night.'_

_'You're parents aren't home?'_

_'No. When are they ever home?'_

_'We should throw a party.'_

_'Are you crazy?!'_

_'Come on Amy embrace the rebellious teenage years with me. I've always want to throw a party.'_

_'Then throw one at your house.'_

_'My parents are on probation and they can't exactly do anything.'_

_'And I don't want to clean up for drunk unfiltered teenagers.'_

_'You won't have to. I'll do everything.'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'Just say yes.'_

_'I'll think about it.' _And she hung up.

I pulled my sheets over my head. 5 minutes into the day and I am already exhausted.

* * *

I jolted awake. Music was blaring from all side of my room and there were thumping everywhere. Just as I was about to storm in Karma came swinging into my room.

'Ok Seriously Get DRESSED! There are lots of people here and you're the host you have to make an impression. Here.' She handed my some ripped up skinny jeans, a black and white top and a red cardigan.

'WHAT?!' I yelled as Karma drunkenly left my room. I got dressed in record time to find the whole student body in my room dancing and drinking.

I kept pushing past people to see where Karma was. As I did everyone nodded at me and said 'Great party' or 'Super cool'. I managed to get outside, only to find that my mothers prized gnomes in the garden were harvested and were being used as footballs. In a flash of anger I managed to round up the gnomes in my arms and chase off the people ruining the garden. I continued to look for Karma but clearly she wasn't outside. I ran back inside only to be put to a stop by Lauren and Tommy.

'You are going to get into so much trouble when mum and dad fine out about this.' Lauren spoke sternly.

'Oh and I think someone just chucked in the bathroom….' Tommy piped in.

'I did not do this. I was asleep during all of this. Karma did this and in fact I'm about to kill her for doing so. Do you know where I might be able to chop her head off?'

'I couldn't care less ab-' Lauren jumped as I dropped all the gnomes in my hand. Well there goes trying to save mum's prized possessions because as I dropped them I saw Karma letting people take body shots off of her.

'Oh my god WHAT IS HAPPENING?' I pushed past Lauren but the endless amount of people that wanted my attention was ridiculous. I managed to get to Karma but when I did the scene had escalated. Karma was dancing on the table top with her shirt soaked through with alcohol and it was see through so yes everyone at Hester high has officially seen Karmas's nipples. I grapple with my cardigan and push it towards Karma.

'Karma put this on everyone can see through your shirt.'

'There just nipples. Everyone's got them.' She shook away her hair and continued dancing, to which every one started to cheer Karma on. I dragged her from the tables and through the backyard.

'You're going home. AND THIS PARTY IS OVER!' I yelled at everybody but they continued to ignore me.

'OOOOOO POOOLL' Karma said as used her body weight to drag me into the pool with her.

'Goddamn it Karma. Geez. Are you alright?' I said resurfacing. Karma was slowly waddling over.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.'

'I'm sorry Amy.'

'I'm sorry too Karma. For everything.'

'God stop apologising it's exhausting. Just stop talking.' She was really close now. I could feel her arms brush mine under the water. She pulled me closer and kissed me. My whole world stopped for a moment and then she pulled away just as quickly. She looked at me differently. Something in her eyes changed but just as quickly she looked up and to see Liam's face staring right at us. And yes he was just as surprised by that kiss as I was.

'You're right I should totally go home.' Karma slowly made it to the edge of the pool and hopped out. Within seconds she was gone. I was left alone in my new heated pool to ponder.

'What?!' I said aloud to myself as I regained my surroundings. Great. Now to get everybody out of my house.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :) My other S2B story was released too you should read it. Hopefully you like it too. I know soo much drama. I also promise to reply to all reviews for this story because I'm find that I like interacting with people despite my brain telling me not too. Anyway here you are.**


End file.
